


The Pleasure House

by Janina



Series: Lord & Lady Lannister [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Allll kinds of smut going on, Bawdy house, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa and Jaime are now in Lys, and Sansa wants to visit a Pleasure House to what it's all about. Jaime is, of course, game.





	The Pleasure House

**Author's Note:**

> thank you droid_girl for this idea! It didn't go EXACTLY as I thought, but I think that's okay *wink*

Jaime rolled over in bed, linen twining around his legs. He reached for Sansa as he always did and moaned, lamenting that he was even awake. When his hand landed on the sheets and not Sansa, his eyes popped open and he sat up in bed. 

He found Sansa in front of her vanity, brushing her long red locks which, in the warmth of Lys, had even more of a curl. Her back was nearly bare, and Jaime’s eyes were drawn to that stretch of pale skin. Their garments in Lys were less due to the heat. Sansa had tried in the beginning to wear the dresses she’d bought, but in the end - and after much persuasion from Jaime - she gave up. Now she had a collection of Lys finery - silk dresses in all shades and some more modest than others. This dress was of the not-so-modest variety as the blue silk dipped low in the back. 

The problem, Jaime found, was that while he enjoyed seeing his wife in less, he didn’t particularly enjoy having other men (and women) seeing so much of her. 

Sansa smiled into the mirror at him. “I’m here, Jaime.” She put her brush down and turned. “Did you have a nice nap?”

A breeze wafted in from the window, rustling the soft pink drapes next to Sansa’s vanity and bringing with it the scent of flowers and the sea. 

Jaime nodded and held out his hand to her. Smiling, she got up and came over to him. She sat down primly on the bed facing him and he yanked her over him as he lay back. She squealed with delight and laughed when he nipped at her neck. 

“My love, I don’t like waking without you beside me,” he murmured. 

“I was right here,” she said softly. “Jaime…”

He lifted his head to look at her and she caressed the side of his face. He nuzzled into her palm and she kissed his nose. “We’re safe, Jaime.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, Sansa,” he reminded her. “I worry. I can’t help it.” 

The journey to Lys had been long and Jaime had worried the whole time that they’d be found. They’d left at dawn before Joffrey’s wedding, just when everyone would be preoccupied with that and not thinking of them. 

Once in Lys, they’d found a small cottage just for the two of them near the water. They could hear the sea pounding against the high walls at night, and it lulled them into a deep sleep. The servants Jaime hired came in the morning and left at night. Mainly, they cooked and cleaned for the two while Jaime and Sansa took care of everything else. Jaime had seen to it that they would live comfortably but not outlandishly. And though they seemed to be blending in well to their new surroundings, even going so far as to begin learning their language, Jaime still worried. 

“I know you worry,” Sansa said, “but I can feel it. We’re safe.”

“Still. Humor me?”

She giggled. “I suppose you could tie me to the bed as you’ve been threatening.”

“Mmmm… “ he hummed, nuzzling at her neck, “Don’t tempt me.”

Sansa maneuvered herself so that she was sitting astride him, calling to mind the afternoon tryst that had led to their nap. Her dress easily slid up her thighs since it only fell to around her calves. Sansa pressed Jaime back into the bed and pinned his wrists down upon it. He retaliated by lifting his hips, letting her feel just how awake he was now. She smirked. “You’re insatiable.”

“It’s you, darling,” he murmured. “I want you endlessly. I love you hopelessly.”

She gazed down at him with soft blue eyes that spoke of love and her gaze skittered over his face. “Your hair has grown,” she murmured. “I didn’t notice in King’s Landing, but now I see it’s almost to your shoulders.”

“Do you wish for me to cut it?”

She shook her head. 

“Then I won’t,” he said with a grin. “I shall let it grow into a lion’s mane.”

She laughed softly. “Jaime…?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I wish to see Lys at night.”

“You want to discover your new home in the dark?”

Sansa nodded. 

“You know there will most likely be all sorts of...debauchery?”

She bit her lip and Jaime groaned at the sight. “I know,” she whispered. “I want to see it.”

Jaime growled and rolled her onto her back. He hovered over her, his gaze trailing along the length of her. “You want to see the pleasure houses?”

She nodded, her cheeks flaming red. Then she cocked her head to the side. “Would it be too much for you to...to see and not...touch?”

He grinned boyishly and leaned down until their mouths were just a hairsbreadth away. “I can touch.”

Her eyes went wide and she pushed her head into the bed and attempted to push him away. Jaime laughed softly and wrestled her back into the bed. “Sansa, sweet girl, I have _you_ to touch. You think I wish to touch anyone else?”

“The...debauchery won’t make you want to…?”

“Only with you,” he whispered, and unable to hold back any longer, kissed her deeply. He then lifted his head and narrowed his eyes down at her. “And you, my dear, are only allowed to touch _me_.”

She beamed a smile up at him. “Of course. But we can wait for all that for when we return home.”

Jaime had a feeling neither of them would be able to wait, but if it made her feel better to think so, then so be it. 

For now. 

**********

After Jaime dressed and they ate their supper, they left their home in search of adventure. Music and singing was heard all around them, and the heat of the day had given way to a warm night with a cool breeze. Jaime held Sansa’s hand as they transversed through the crowds. There were still carts about showing off their wares and every so often Sansa would stop Jaime to show him something. 

“Is there anything you want, my love?” he asked as she slid her fingers over a pair of shiny combs made out of shells. He nuzzled into her hair, the romance of the night already having its effect. Not that he needed much help in that area when it came to Sansa. 

She shook her head and turned to look up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. “I want to see everything first, and then decide,” she said. 

He chuckled softly. “How very frugal of you.”

“It’s hard I suppose to want very many things when I have so much already,” she said and kissed him quickly before rushing ahead of him with a giggle. 

Jaime bolted after her and he kept her in sight as they weaved in and out of the crowd - the people laughing and talking and milling about, drinking, carrying food, and singing and dancing. 

When a clearing came, Jaime rushed toward her, but then she stopped abruptly and gaped. Jaime followed her line of sight as he came to stand beside her, and found that Sansa had come upon a pleasure house. 

It was windowless, two stories high, and had sheer red drapes that rustled when the wind blew. The drapes hid nothing. In one window Jaime could see an arse going up and down. In another, a woman was on her knees while a man leaned against a wall. And on the second floor, two women kissed.

Sansa gulped and looked up at Jaime, her face flaming red. 

“Do you still want to go in, love?” he asked. 

“We don’t - I mean, we won’t be expected to participate?”

“No, sweet girl, we don’t have to do anything we don’t want to.”

She nodded and reached for his hand. He gripped it and pulled her in close to his side. “You lead the way. You’re in control,” he said. 

She nodded and then squared her shoulders and lifted her chin like the brave she-wolf she was. He did want to tell her that she wasn’t going into battle, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. His Sansa could do whatever she liked. 

They were greeted at the door by a woman in a sheer dress and Jaime noted how Sansa kept her gaze on the woman’s face even as she turned as red as the drapes. Gods, he loved her so much. Jaime had thought her innocence would drive him mad, but he found instead that he rather enjoyed it. 

Plus, he liked the idea of being the one to corrupt her. Though he refused to ever corrupt her the way Cersei had corrupted him. Sansa would only know love and sweetness from him. 

Jaime and Sansa made their way through the main floor where girls, and even a few men, draped themselves on lounges. A few were even kissing. 

“Do they all work here?” Sansa whispered to him.

“Yes,” he whispered back in her ear. “And they are all waiting for someone to come in and choose them.”

Just then, a buxom brunette and a man with black hair and linen trousers came up to them. They smiled indulgently at Jaime and Sansa and as the brunette ran her fingers down Jaime’s arm, Linen Trousers placed his finger under Sansa’s chin and tilted her head up. “You’re a beauty, did you know that?” he murmured. 

“Get your hand off my wife,” Jaime growled at him. 

Linen Trousers looked at him, startled, and dropped his hand. 

“All my wife wants to do is watch,” Jaime told them both. “We don’t share.”

The brunette eyed him. “Shame.”

Sansa huffed and glared at the woman. Jaime grinned and then looked down at his she-wolf. “Let’s go, love.”

Sansa led the way down a hall. Some doors were open, some were not. The sounds of passion was all around them - screaming, moaning, groaning, and grunts. 

At the first room there was a man fucking a woman from behind while a woman had her tongue in his arsehole. Sansa’s brows went up to her hairline. Jaime nudged her forward and at the next room a woman lay on her back, her legs up in the air while a man fucked her and a woman sat on her face. Fuck. Jaime wondered if Sansa would ever sit on his if he asked...

Sansa gaped at them and then moved foward. The next room before they got to the stairs was of a woman riding a man while he squeezed her breasts and she jerked a man standing next to her. It was quite a vigorous riding, too. Jaime watched Sansa watch them as though filing the image away and his dick twitched. 

Jaime followed Sansa up to the second floor and wished he could see her face at the moment. He wanted to know how she was feeling, if she was finding herself aroused. 

He certainly was. It was difficult not to with all the sights and sounds around them. Everyone they had seen were clearly enjoying themselves, too. 

The first room they came to on the second floor there was a man licking a woman’s cunt while he was fucked from behind by a woman with an ivory phallus. 

Sansa’s gaze flew up to Jaime in wonder and he shook his head. “No.”

She continued on, but before they could get to the next room, Jaime stopped her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. “Fuck, Sansa,” he rasped. “I want you so much right now.” He was hard now, at full mast.

She kissed him back fervently and twined her arms around his neck. Oh, yes. She was aroused; Jaime could tell by her kiss and the way she pressed herself against him. And if he was not mistaken...he pulled back and looked down. He groaned. Her nipples were hard.

He cupped first one and then the other in his good hand and kissed her again. “Let me have you,” he gasped. “Right here, right now, I can’t wait, Sansa, I need you.”

“Not yet,” she whispered. “Not here.”

“Yes, here,” he growled and took her hand. He placed it over his erection. “I want you, Sansa. Right now.”

“Soon,” she said and pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall with her. They passed by a room with two men fucking, another with a woman on her knees before a man with his cock in her mouth, and then a room with a woman’s head between another woman’s legs.

Sansa stopped. And stared. Her cheeks were crimson, but there was no denying the interest on her face and curiosity in her eyes. Jaime came up behind her and leaned down to nuzzle at her neck. 

“You like watching them,” he said matter-of-factly. 

She nodded imperceptibly. 

He slid his hands around her front and flicked her nippled with his thumbs. She gasped. “A woman’s body is so soft,” he whispered in her ear and then cupped her breasts in his hands gently. She moaned. 

Both women looked over at them and smiled softly before focusing back on each other. Jaime bit at Sansa’s earlobe and started to ruck up her dress.

“Jaime,” she whispered. It was somewhere between a plea and a warning. 

“They know we’re here. They don’t care,” he told her softly and slid his good hand in between her legs. She moved them to give him better access and he grinned. 

When he reached her cunt and stroked her pearl, Sansa gasped and jutted out a hand to the open doorway for balance. “You’re so wet,” he breathed. “Being here aroused you.”

No comment. No nod. “Admit it, Sansa,” he whispered. “Admit that being here aroused you. Seeing all these people fucking. You enjoyed it.”

He slipped his middle finger inside her and she moaned, and then gasped, “Yes, yes!” Her walls clenched around his finger and he swore. “I need you. Now.”

Slipping his finger out of her, Jaime made quick work of his linen trousers and took himself in hand. “Bend a little, love,” he said and she did. Any thought of waiting was clearly out of her head now. She braced her hands on the doorway and Jaime surged inside her. 

“Jaime,” she whimpered and tightened around his dick. 

“That’s it, that’s my girl. My beautiful girl. My sweet wife.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his golden hand against her hands on the doorway. “Fuck, Sansa, I can’t…”

“Don’t,” she gasped. “Fuck me.”

Hearing such filth come from her mouth aroused him even further and he started to fuck her hard and fast. The sound of their flesh was in his ears as was the sound of Sansa’s moans while she watched the women make love. He looked over Sansa’s shoulder to the women who were on together on the bed side-by-side now, and fingering each other while they watched he and Sansa. 

Sansa squeezed him again and Jaime shut his eyes tight. “Sansa,” he moaned. 

He slid his good hand around her waist down to her cunt and began to rub at her nub. He needed her to come because he was ready to let go. 

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime!” she cried out as her walls pulsed and milked him. 

He roared as he let go, emptying himself inside her. He slumped against her, burying his face in the back of her neck. “Gods, I love you,” he said weakly. “You undo me.”

She was panting and slumping forward into the doorway. 

Jaime slowly pulled out of her and they both shared a moan. He then pushed down her dress and picked up his trousers and pulled the laces on them. 

Sansa turned and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. She then took his good hand and licked her juices off them. Jaime’s eyes went wide and she grinned and ran off, giving chase again. 

Jaime sprinted after her, certain that when he caught her, it would start all over again.


End file.
